


Safe Haven

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Dawn of the Dead AU. It can get a bit much being stuck in one place with the same people. At least Hux really likes one of them, and is liked in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this film once about 8 years ago so I can't remember the exact details. For this fic/take on the Dawn of the Dead, Hux and Kylo weren't a couple before the zombie apocalypse.
> 
> If you don't like this sort of thing remember you're not obligated to read!

"Hux?"

Hux relaxed, loosening the tight grip he had on the baseball bat. Even with the mall apparently secure he couldn't completely relax.

"I'm here," he replied, keeping his voice down. A few seconds later and Kylo appeared around the edge of the shelf, giving a small smile.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to."

Hux shrugged, going back to looking at the products on the shelf. They were all suppose to moisturise skin and help with stretch marks, although with the way the world was Hux didn't know why he was bothering. He also couldn't see much difference between the moisturisers' claims so was sniffing each in turn to select the one he liked best.

"It's not like I can go that far," he pointed out, putting another product back. He glanced over at Kylo, who seemed to have been genuinely worried about Hux. It was sweet, really. They'd worked together before the dead started coming back to life and the world fell apart, and Hux could admit to himself that he really liked the other man. He owed him his life, really. Without Kylo's skill as a pilot Hux knew he'd be long dead - he and the two others that had come along with them. Hux didn't know where Finn and Phasma were and didn't really care. Being so close to the same three people for so long was beginning to take its toll on him, and Hux needed space.

"Do you need a hand?" Kylo offered.

Hux hummed as he considered. "I'm just browsing," he said, sniffing the next product. It was nice enough, so he squeezed some out to check the texture. As he rubbed it between his fingers he sniffed it again, and then offered it to Kylo. "What do you think?"

Kylo carefully smelled the lotion and looked surprised. "It's nice. What is it?"

"Aloe vera, apparently," Hux read off of the bottle.

"It's for your...?" Kylo gestured at Hux's middle, blushing a little.

"Stretch marks. I hope it's better than those tablets I tried for nausea."

"Does it still bother you?"

Hux shook his head, taking both the cream and his baseball bat as he started walking slowly along the aisle. "I think I was actually rather lucky with how little it bothered me," he said, before giving a dry laugh. "Although with the way things are I don't know. Lucky is probably the wrong word."

"I count myself lucky," Kylo said sincerely. Hux paused to look at him as he kept speaking. "I'm here with you."

It was Hux's turn to blush at the very forward statement. He was still trying to come to terms with the idea of Kylo reciprocating his feelings, and would never say something like that to Kylo - not when he didn't know how it would be received.

"I can't imagine why that would be a good thing," he muttered, more to himself.

Kylo stopped in his tracks, looking hurt. "You don't really think that do you?"

Hux considered how to answer for a moment, and gave a shrug before gesturing at his stomach which very clearly gave away his condition.

"I'm not exactly the best person to have around, am I?"

"I'd rather have you than Finn," Kylo said in a low voice, stepping closer. He always seemed like he wanted to reach out to Hux, and Hux was wondering if he would ever do it.

"Finn is an excellent shot, and a fighter," Hux pointed out. "I, on the other hand, may be able to fire a gun, but I'm also going to make things worse. What if we ever have to leave here? Do you think I could keep up? Do you think it's safe to have a baby with you when you're trying to avoid being killed by the reanimated dead? I sincerely hope we don't have to leave here for a long, long time."

"We won't," Kylo said firmly. "And even if we did, we'd make it. We'd figure it out."

"You wouldn't leave me and save yourself?" Hux asked with a wry smile. "Because I know that's exactly what Phasma and Finn would do if it came down to it."

Kylo was even closer now, looking troubled. "I wouldn't leave you, I promise."

Hux nodded, looking down to hide his awkwardness. If it came down to it he knew he wouldn't want to be left, but he also would never ask or expect Kylo - or anyone - to stay in that sort of situation. He'd rather they put a bullet in his brain.

"Hey, Kylo?" Hux asked lightly, ready to change the subject.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could teach me how to fly the chopper?"

The reason for asking went unsaid. It was twofold actually - while Hux was thinking he'd like to be able to get away if anything happened to Kylo he was also thinking that it would help with his boredom. There were only so many times he could go round the mall before it got tedious.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Kylo agreed. "I could do that."

Hux smiled in relief, glad to have something different to look forward to. It had been far too long since he had been outside. He wasn't claustrophobic but the confined space was getting to him and it would be nice to do more than just go up onto the roof and look.

"Could we go now?"

Kylo's face fell. "There's a storm blowing in, it wouldn't be a good idea. I'm sorry."

Hux felt his mood come crashing down, and he stared listlessly at the moisturiser in his hand.

"Well, I guess it's just me and my beauty routine then," he sighed.

"Do you have one? A routine?" Kylo asked.

Hux laughed and shook his head slightly. "No, but I might as well start. Nothing better to do."

"Could I help?"

"I'm literally going to be rubbing cream onto my skin."

Kylo reddened. "I'm sorry, I just meant... I could keep you company, you know?"

Hux nodded, swinging the bat idly. "Yeah, okay," he agreed.

Before they left the store they'd picked several more random products to try. After making their way to the mall's upper restrooms they sat side by side on the countertop by the sinks, swinging their legs and trying to read the ingredients listed on the tubes. Some of the words were next to impossible to say.

"I give up," Kylo announced. "It just goes on your face, right?"

He squeezed out far too much and put it on like war paint. Hux laughed at the sight and at Kylo's grin.

"You're supposed to rub it in," he reminded him.

"I know," Kylo said as he twisted round to look in the mirror. "but I think it looks better like this. No one would mess with me."

"Rub it in!" Hux encouraged, laughing and reaching out to do the task for Kylo. The contact happened so easily he only realised after it started that he was actually touching Kylo's face and rubbing the cream into a lightly stubbled cheek. It was difficult not to look away. "See, that's better," he managed when he'd done one cheek.

"You have gentle hands."

Hux didn't know what to say. Kylo turned to show him the other cheek, clearly inviting Hux to continue. After hesitating for another moment Hux gave in. He kept his gaze fixed on his own fingers as he worked, trying not to think too much about what he was doing and how close they were.

"Thank you," Kylo said softly when Hux finished. The laughter from a minute ago had gone, to be replaced with something far more stirring.

"Would you...?" Hux asked, his heart beating oddly fast. Everything in the world was peculiar and broken. Outside their strange haven the living dead destroyed everything, and here Hux was sitting in an all but abandoned mall restroom and worrying about how to get closer to Kylo.

"Just your face or...?"

"Yeah, just my face," Hux agreed.

"Okay," Kylo nodded, reaching for one of the products they'd picked at random. "Hold still."

Kylo's hands were strong and mostly steady, with only a slight tremor that gave away his uncertainty. He bit his lip as he carefully measured out the cream and then started applying it to Hux's face. He clearly had very little idea what he was doing, but it was still nice. Hux closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"Thank you," he said before Kylo was even done.

Kylo finished massaging the cream into Hux's cheek and nodded. His fingers lingered on Hux's skin. "What now?"

Hux's gaze flickered down to Kylo's lips. He really wanted Kylo to kiss him, but wasn't sure if it was okay to reach out. He felt his heart quicken when Kylo did the same and glanced at his lips.

"We could, um..." Kylo said softly, hardly seeming to pay attention to his own words. He leaned in as he spoke and Hux wondered if he could hear the chaotic way Hux's heart was beating within his chest.

"Yeah," he agreed absentmindedly, feeling a warm puff of Kylo's breath against his lips. His whole body was singing with anticipation and his eyes fell shut just a moment before Kylo's lips finally touched his.

Hux had never been left so breathless by a kiss before. It has barely started before Kylo was pulling away again, and Hux opened his eyes and watched the other man, afraid for a moment until he saw the tenderness in Kylo's gaze and felt the way Kylo caressed his cheek.

"I think you're wonderful," Kylo said, his voice warm and deep. Hux couldn't help looking away to try and hide his reaction to the words. He really couldn't understand how any of this was happening. "Hux?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, his heart still beating far too fast.

"Do you like me too?"

Kylo sounded so unsure of himself that Hux looked back up, surprised. "Of course I do! I just..." he couldn't help breaking eye contact. "It's not ideal though, is it? I wish it could have happened before all this."

"Yeah, same," Kylo agreed, "I'm not sure if you knew, but I've liked you for a long time. At least we have now though, right?"

Hux nodded, not sure he could trust himself to speak steadily. He'd liked Kylo for a long time too, and it was hard to think about what could have been. His hands came to rest over his belly and he wondered if there was a world in which he and Kylo were together, and happy in a normal world with children together. It was both a wonderful and a heartbreaking thing to think about.

"Hux?"

Hux looked up again, realising his sadness was easy to read.

"Can I do something? Will it help if I kiss you again?"

He nodded, already leaning in. When Kylo kissed him Hux returned it with desperation and turned awkwardly where he sat so he could grasp at Kylo. One hand found its way into Kylo's hair while the other gripped at his top. He was relieved when Kylo held him in return, refusing to break the kiss until Hux was ready to pull away. Even then Kylo chased after him with several chaste, tender little kisses and each one of them lifted Hux's heart.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Kylo asked as they let go of each other.

"Uh, sure?" Hux agreed. He was surprised when Kylo's hand came to rest on the swell of his belly and a smile lit up his face.

"You're amazing," Kylo said.

"I'm only pregnant," Hux frowned.

Kylo leaned in and kissed Hux's cheek. "Still amazing though."

Hux huffed. Not only did he struggle with Kylo's words, he also struggled with Kylo's attitude towards his pregnancy. To most people it would make him unbecoming and undesirable, but Kylo seemed happy to accept it.

"If there's anything I can do to help," Kylo continued, gently rubbing Hux's growing bump in a way that was surprisingly nice, "please let me know."

"I will. Thank you," Hux said, placing his hand over Kylo's and lacing their fingers together. He pulled Kylo's hand away. "But right now I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay," he said, laughing a little. "I'll, um, be here."

Hux smiled at him as he slipped from the counter and went round the corner away from the sinks. When he came back a few moments later Kylo was sniffing the stretch mark cream again.

"I'm glad we don't have to pay for this stuff," he said, putting the tube back down as Hux washed his hands. "Do you reckon it works?"

"I've never used any, so I don't know," Hux shrugged, perching on the countertop again. He took the tube. "But you're right, for the price they had it at it better be amazing."

"If it works I might try some."

"You have stretch marks?" Hux asked, surprised. Kylo pressed his lips together and looked down at the floor, nodding.

"On my thighs," he admitted.

While Hux didn't like his own marks, the thought of them on Kylo's skin was oddly appealing. He nodded, keeping his thoughts of helping Kylo apply the cream and kissing each mark to himself.

"I'll definitely let you know," he promised instead, pausing as he squeezed some cream out. "Uh, is it weird if I do this now?"

Kylo shook his head. "Go for it. Do you need a hand?"

It was Hux's turn to shake his head. It would be too much too soon to allow Kylo to help him with this, but maybe sometime soon when they were more familiar with whatever it was between them he could accept the offer.

"Just keep talking," he said, starting to pull his top up a little. "When do you think I can start my flying lessons?"

"It depends on the weather," Kylo explained, "and the wind speed. The calmer it is the better. I can talk you through the basic principles on the ground though."

"Like now?"

"Yes," Kylo said, sounding hesitant, "but right now I'd rather ask you to dinner."

Hux chuckled, glancing up at Kylo with a grin. "Dinner? Are you cooking?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Sounds good. Should I go looking for a new outfit?"

"If you like."

"And is it just the two of us? No Finn, no Phasma?"

"Definitely just the two of us," Kylo confirmed.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah," Kylo said softly.

Hux looked up again with a smile. He leaned in closer to Kylo. "I like the sound of that," he admitted just a moment before kissing Kylo. With a tube of cream in one hand and the product smeared all over the other he couldn't really touch Kylo, but Kylo touched him, gently cupping his cheek as they kissed. When the pulled apart they were both smiling.

"I'm so glad I finally got to ask you," Kylo said.

"Been wanting to awhile?"

"Ever since we first met."

"I thought you hated me back then?" Hux asked, surprised.

"Not exactly," Kylo said. "Even though we had our differences I always admired you. To start with I was more frustrated that you didn't seem to see me."

"I saw you. I didn't know what to make of you. You seemed so self-assured. Arrogant, almost. I thought you'd chase after half the staff and cause no end of drama."

Kylo laughed. "Well, I did cause some drama."

Hux smiled, remembering the incident in question.

"There was only ever you, though," Kylo continued. "I wish I'd been brave enough to say something sooner. I was... it was difficult finding out you were pregnant."

"Why?" Hux could probably guess the answer but he would rather Kylo said it.

"I thought I'd missed my chance."

Hux gave a huff of laughter at Kylo's words. "I hadn't really planned it," he admitted, "but the timing felt right. I didn't know how you felt. I didn't really have any idea. I hoped, but I'd never thought..."

Kylo looked torn. "I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner. I just... Can I say it now? What I should have said when I first met you?"

Hux nodded, tugging his top back into place as he watched Kylo. "Say it."

Kylo swallowed, biting his lip before continuing. "Hux," he started, his voice sounding unsteady, "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite so beautiful or as smart and clever as you, and I'd love the chance to get to know you better."

Hux was struggling to smile, both happy but unable to believe Kylo had felt and thought that all along.

"Kylo," he managed, his hand finding Kylo's and closing around it, "it would be my pleasure."

 


End file.
